pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY099: The Legend of the Ninja Hero!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis While traveling through a forest, the gang meet their ninja friend Sanpei, who invites them to his village for a festival, but they soon get interrupted when an army attacks and kidnaps the head of the town. Episode Plot Somewhere, in a cave, some masked people discuss their tactics. The leader, Kagetomo, warns the other ninjas the operation will not be easy. The army claims they will follow the orders, while Kagetomo plans to take revenge on Hanzo. Elsewhere, Ash tells Frogadier, who is training, the lunch is served. Squishy concentrates, sensing someone is nearby. Frogadier also senses movement and releases the Frubbles, which collides with an attack. Sanpei and Greninja leap off and meet with the heroes. Sanpei greets them, surprised Frogadier managed to sense their movement. Sanpei's stomach growls, so the heroes invite him for lunch. During the lunch, Sanpei tells them he was on his way to a festival in his hometown, the Ninja Village, where villagers and Pokémon train hard. The heroes think it'd be fun to visit the festival, so Sanpei agrees to take them there. Before going, Serena has Bonnie dress as a ninja. Going inside a cave, Sanpei knocks on the wall and says "Mountains, Rivers". The wall slides and two ninjas greet Sanpei and notice he brought his friends along. Crossing through the cave, Sanpei shows the heroes the Ninja Village. They come the town and Sanpei is greeted by his brothers, Nihei and Ippei. Nihei notices Greninja, glad to see it evolved from a Froakie. Ippei asks Sanpei about the people Sanpei brought along, so the heroes introduce themselves. Suddenly, the chieftain, Hanzo appears, who lets them know Sanpei's friends are theirs as well. Hanzo turns to Sanpei, hearing praises from Saizo. Bonnie asks Clemont what is a chieftain and is told chieftains are leaders. Bonnie is amazed, making Hanzo blush, then cough. Hanzo's assistant, Shinobu, is worried, but Hanzo claims he has no cough. Shinobu disappears, as it was merely an illusion, as the real Shinobu appears. Bonnie kneels and asks Shinobu to be Clemont's wife. Clemont scolds Bonnie, but Shinobu claims she is much older, as she starts to age into an old lady. Bonnie and Clemont are startled, but it is another of Shinobu's tricks, impressing Bonnie. At any rate, Ippei wants to see how much Sanpei has grown, so Nihei decides to battle him. Nihei sends Venusaur to battle Sanpei's Greninja. Greninja starts with Double Team, so Venusaur uses Vine Whip at Greninja's feet, banishing the illusions. Greninja leaps and counters Razor Leaf with Water Shuriken. Immediately after, Venusaur is struck by Greninja's Night Slash. Nihei admits Greninja is far stronger and faster than before. Greninja repeats the attack, but Venusaur teleports itself by using Petal Blizzard, then emerges from the ground and hits Greninja with Razor Leaf. Venusaur uses Solar Beam, defeating Greninja. Sanpei sees he still isn't strong as his brother. Hanzo claims he could've defeated Venusaur with a Night Slash, since Venusaur blocked the first attack with Vine Whip. Nihei is fond of that tactic, wanting to nullify the damage and retaliate back. Hanzo is nevertheless impressed, since Greninja was at a disadvantage, while Ippei wants Sanpei to continue his training to provide such excellent results. From the sky, Team Rocket watches the event and notices many other strong Pokémon. Team Rocket is impressed and plan on catching the Pokémon to take over Kalos. On the top, a man is knocked out, as Kagetomo and the army have arrived to the village and start the operation by sending Skarmory. Later, Sanpei shows the heroes the living quarters, impressing them how one could live inside the mountain. Sanpei leads them to his room, glad to be home for a while. Frogadier notices a picture, so Sanpei tells the heroes he wanted to become the top trainer of his village. Since he couldn't defeat Nihei (or even Ippei), Sanpei left off to train. Sanpei thinks of studying a bit, while helping his brothers, since Ippei will likely become the chieftain of the village. It is said Hanzo will retire after the festival, so Sanpei and his brothers will protect the village. Dedenne plays near Squishy and jumps, causing the floor door to open and Dedenne and Squishy to fall down. Bonnie notices they are gone and tries to search for them. Sanpei kneels down and knocks on the floor, finding a secret passage. Bonnie jumps in, making Clemont worried, who falls in by accident, so the others follow them as well. Squishy and Dedenne start rolling over, but Nihei catches them, while Ippei catches Bonnie. Clemont falls down and Serena onto him, while Ash and Sanpei land softly. They notice a large room with a temple, in which records of the heroes of the Ninja Village are held. Ippei opens the door, in which three shrines, dedicated to Pokémon heroes are held. Ippei tells there was a conflict between two sides of ninja armies in this village. While not know who or why caused the fights, it is said these Pokémon saved the village, with Greninja as the leader. Ippei confirms he choose Froakie and had it evolve into a Greninja, as an admiration for this Pokémon - as did Sanpei. Bonnie notices the Greninja on the wall looks somewhat different. Shinobu approaches Hanzo, who cleans an object, preparing to pass the leadership onto Ippei, thinking Ippei will make a fine leader. Team Rocket is close to the village, planning on making some trouble to gather the Pokémon in the village and capture them. However, some Skarmory fly by, causing Team Rocket's balloon to lose balance and float off. The Skarmory start attacking the village, triggering an alarm. Ippei orders Sanpei to go with his friends to protect the chieftain, while Ippei and Nihei will defend the village. Skarmory use Flash Cannon, so Nihei sends Venusaur to use Solar Beam, but misses. Ippei watches Skarmory, seeing they are well-trained and cannot be wild. While Ippei sends Greninja, Sanpei and the heroes came to Hanzo. Everyone gets attacked, as Kagetomo has appeared and wants to take Hanzo. Kagetomo's ninjas release smoke, while Ariados uses String Shot to bind Hanzo. The ninjas run off with Hanzo, so Ash and Sanpei follow them. Serena tries to go with them, but Shinobu stops her, claiming they have to go to Ippei instead. Ippei's Greninja uses Water Shuriken and Nihei's Venusaur with Razor Leaf, but both attacks miss. The villagers' Simipour uses Ice Beam and Simisage with Bullet Seed, but miss as well. Ash and Sanpei follow the ninjas, but are stopped by one wearing an Aggron mask. Team Rocket flies in the balloon, claiming it is fortunate the ninjas are fighting others. Jessie throws a cube to capture one of the Pokémon, but Skarmory uses Flash Cannon, knocking the cube off course and trapping two nearby girls, Shinobu and Serena. Clemont and Bonnie notice Team Rocket, whose plan got ruined. The ninja battling Ash and Sanpei sent Bisharp, stirring even more trouble inside the Ninja Village. Debuts Character *Hanzo *Kagetomo *Shinobu *Heidayu Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Venusaur (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Venusaur (US) Gallery Kagetomo talking to his army XY099 2.png Squishy noticing some intruders XY099 3.png The heroes reunited with Sanpei XY099 4.png Sanpei talking to the guards to let them through XY099 5.png Sanpei reunited with his brothers XY099 6.png Clemont and Bonnie scared of Shinobu XY099 7.png Venusaur hit by Greninja's Night Slash XY099 8.png Sanpei and Greninja surprised by Venusaur's disappearance XY099 9.png Hanzo talking to Sanpei about his battle XY099 10.png Venusaur was revealed to stop Night Slash with Vine Whip XY099 11.png Kagetomo looking at the Ninja Village XY099 12.png Frogadier notices the photo XY099 13.png Sanpei revealing a secret passage way XY099 14.png Serena landing on top of Clemont XY099 15.png Ippei showing the heroes the shrine XY099 16.png Skarmory attacking the Ninja Village XY099 17.png The heroes and the brothers noticing that the village is under attack XY099 18.png Venusaur protecting the villagers XY099 19.png Kagetomo's army attacking Hanzo to kidnap him XY099 20.png Shinobu stopping Serena XY099 21.png Ippei's Greninja using Water Shuriken to hit Skarmory XY099 22.png Team Rocket's plan fails XY099 23.png Ash and Sanpei facing Heidayu XY099 24.png The attack continues on Ninja Village }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Michinosuke Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Milestone episodes